Extremely Well-Put Together Little Droid
by Galaxydragon101
Summary: R2-D2 is an old droid, with nearly a century's experience out in the field, As Artoo travels through the halls of the Mynock, he reflects on his life with his organic family, the Skywalkers.


**This is just a short (sort of) cute little one-shot, for all those Star Wars feels.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

R2-D2 looked out the view port of the _Mynock_. Looking at the blue streaks of light speed, the astromech let out a electronic sigh and rolled back down the hall.

Artoo had seen a lot in his very, _very _long life.

One pro to being a droid rather than a organic, he guessed. You lived longer than the organics.

_(He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.)_

Cade was already asleep so Artoo had the ship to himself, the little droid took this very much wanted downtime to think about his mechanical life. The wars he'd fought, the disasters he'd got caught up in, all the masters he worked alongside...

_(Two young men with matching blonde hair and electric blue eyes come to mind.)_

Luke and Anakin, of all his masters, were the ones that had the most impact on the little droid. Though it had been many, _many _years since both of their ultimate demises, Artoo still mourned them.

He mourned for the Skywalker family as a whole. Because they are his family as well.

Shmi Skywalker. He hardly knew her, but Anakin and Threepio _(Oh, Threepio!) _had always spoken so highly of her, Anakin used to go on about her for hours during their time in the Clone War together. Plus from the little he had seen and heard from her, she was by far the kindest of Artoo's organic family. Her death had hurt Anakin very deeply, even made him malfunction many times during those trying 3 years of the horrific Clone Wars.

_("_ _He knows nothing of greed."_

_"But you can't stop the change, any more than you can stop the suns from setting.")_

Padme Amidala. His Queen, though not a Skywalker by blood, was his very first mistress, she had treated him with respect and as a living, sentient being. She even cleaned him when she, her handmaidens, Master Qui-Gon and, Obi-Wan were on the run from the Trade Federation. She and him had worked together for 10 years before he was given to Anakin as a wedding present. He missed her very much.

_("An Extremely, well-put together little droid."_

_"There is still good in him..."_

_"Luke..."_

_"Leia!"_

_"It deserves our gratitude.")_

Anakin Skywalker. Anakin... his pilot. Artoo remembered him very fondly. They had worked together for 3 years in the Clone Wars, alongside Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Rex and the rest of the _vod'e (Artoo also remembered how determined his pilot was to save him from Grievous)_. Artoo looked back and found he missed those days, when Anakin was still Anakin. When Obi-Wan was less tired, when Ahsoka was _happy_. the silver and blue droid whistled in sadness as he thought of them all, he never even found out what had happened to Rex after the Clone War or any of the other clones, like Cody, Kix, Hardcase, and so many others. Ahsoka... he had only seen her one last time when he was working under Bail Organa, during the earlier days of the Empire.

And then he _never _saw her again.

Anakin though, he had seen what had become of him, Anakin had malfunctioned and... and had _hurt _Padme, then had locked lightsabers with Obi-Wan. At the time Artoo had been recording it, because something in his circuits said that it was important to do so. Artoo never could bring himself to show that video to anyone else though, he could never let someone see what had to have been the worst day of his mechanical life.

The day his pilot Fell and took on a new designation, a person dressed in black, who wielded a red lightsaber instead of the beautiful blue one. Artoo could never let himself think of that heartbreaking day.. he had lost both his Queen and his Pilot. the little boy who said he was going to be a Jedi and free the slaves... became the black behemoth Darth Vader that haunted the citizens' of the galaxy's nightmares.

_("I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new Empire!"_

_"All right, but you owe me one, and not for saving your skin for the tenth time."_

_"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother!"_

_"I'm a person, and my name is Anakin."_

_"Artooie!"_

_"I HATE YOU!"_

_"You were my brother, Anakin, I loved you!"_

_"Don't make me kill you."_

_"And so you might say that we are encouraged to love."_

_"My name is Ahsoka Tano.")_

Artoo though, is a smart astromech and he knows that while his Queen and Pilot were dead _(well, figuratively for Anakin, at the time). _Their legacies would continue on in his Princess and his Jedi. Padme and Anakin's twin children.

Leia Organa. Artoo had worked closely with the Organas for many years after the formation of the Empire alongside his counterpart, C-3PO. he had seen his Queen and Pilot's daughter grow up. _(Even though her true name should have been Leia Amidala Skywalker, he will always see her as Leia Organa Solo) _He had been there when she and her twin brother first came into the world. When his Queen was on her death bed, new life was born to continue the fight for her since she, herself could not. Leia may have looked like Padme and inherited her interest in politics, but she had Anakin's temper and a combination of both her of her parents fire and stubbornness. When Artoo saw his Princess walk down that aisle to Han Solo on their wedding day _(and had a family of her own)_, Artoo had never felt more proud of her and he knew that both her biological and adoptive parents feel the same way as they watched from the Netherlands of the Force.

Artoo truly loved his Princess and missed her dearly.

(_"Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're our only hope."_

_"This is our most desperate hour."_

_"He wasn't. I can feel it."_

_"This is a war we know how to win. Keep fighting until you can no longer fight, then exhaust the enemy chasing you, and turn and fight some more. Keep fighting. I promise you, we will prevail."_

_"I don't know where you get your delusions, laser brain."_

_"You'll both get medals for this – as well as the longest, warmest lube baths we can muster!")_

Luke Skywalker. Artoo had first met the younger Skywalker, his Jedi, when he had been just a newborn infant. Artoo had felt a connection between the 2 when his photoreceptor had met Luke's electric blue eyes _(so very much like his Pilot's) _. The droid whistled in remembrance, he had seen Obi-Wan off when the older Jedi had taken baby Luke with him to his exile on Tatooine. Artoo had wanted to follow but he knew he was needed elsewhere for the time being, so he stayed put. Watched as the ship carrying the boy he knew he shared a special connection with _(just like with Anakin)_ was taken to his new life on his father's home world.

The astromech had not seen that baby or Obi-Wan for 19 years after that fateful day on Mustafar. And when he did, it was because Leia needed him to deliver a message and plans to the old Jedi Master Kenobi. That was when he finally got to meet Anakin's son, all grown up and looking so much like his father, but while he shared Anakin's looks and interests in piloting and mechanics, he had Padme's heart and compassion, but had both of their stubbornness. Just like his twin Leia. Artoo and Luke then went onto become partners, flying against the dreaded Death Star together and destroying the abomination, flying with Rogue Squadron, learning to be a Jedi, and doing missions for the Rebel Alliance, New Republic, New Jedi Order, and the Galactic Alliance alongside Leia, Han, Chewbacca, and Threepio. Artoo had watched Luke find his true love in Mara Jade _(and finding happiness in his own son, but also the sadness he felt when Mara shut down)_ and while he didn't see, he could _feel _as his Jedi fixed his Pilot before Anakin shut down permanently.

Artoo had remained faithfully at Luke's side until he had shut down permanently. And Artoo misses him just as much as he misses Anakin and Threepio.

_("If there's a bright center of the universe, you're on the planet that it's farthest from."_

_"I've never seen such devotion in a droid before."_

_"There IS still good in him. I've felt it."_

_"I never defeated my father. The deepest cut I ever gave him was in refusing to join him. I think the next deepest cut was when I forgave him."_

_"I'm sure you're not threatening the younglings. Because you really don't want to see me angry. And I think you're smart enough to know that. But if you want to try me, go ahead and make that threat."_

_"I have a very bad feeling about this."_

_"The future is to be lived, not prearranged."_

_"Did you just make me stand on my head for two hours because I was annoying you?"_

_"You're lucky you don't taste very good."_

_"None of the stories people tell about me can change who I really am.")_

Of course then there is the Solo children. Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin Solo. While Artoo had never been around the 3 troublemakers as much as Threepio had been, the little droid still loved them deeply. He had served alongside the Solos just as much as any Skywalker. Artoo had been deeply saddened when Anakin-2 had shut down permanently so early in his time. Artoo's mechanical heart broke even further as Jacen _(Much like Anakin-1) _had malfunctioned and took on a new designation known as Darth Caedus. He had heard Ben exclaim that it was Caedus who had shut down Mara Jade, heard Luke, Jaina, Han, and Leia's cries as they witnessed Jacen's betrayal. Watched as poor Jaina was forced to destroy her twin brother as he was beyond fixing. But Artoo also saw Jaina find some healing as she married Jagged Fel.

Artoo found it in his circuits that he greatly missed all 3 children and wished more than anything that it hadn't ended so tragically.

_(Poor Tahiri, Tenel, and Allana.)_

_("Hey, the universe is the one with the problem. It's just the Solos' job to fix it."_

_"You embrace them. I'm going to knock them down. Your shapers want Jedi? One is coming to them."_

_"No, the law decides who's a criminal. History just forgives them."_

_"I'm not laughing at you. It's just very refreshing to hear someone cut through the nonsense and ask real questions.")_

Han Solo, Chewbacca and Mara Jade Skywalker. Artoo hadn't known these 3 as much as the others, but while Artoo was never particularly close to either. They were still very much apart of his organic family. Chewie had been destroyed when he saved Anakin-2 from an even earlier death. The old astromech was saddened as he remembered Han and Anakin-2's fractured relationship after Chewie's destruction, but then he remembered them making up and if Artoo could cry, he would, because it brings him joy to see family find it in there own circuits to forgive but never forget. Han was unshakably loyal and despite his earlier protests, Han had a good heart and he was an amazing father, may he never be forgotten. Han Solo and Chewbacca will always be remembered in Artoo's circuits. Mara Jade was a special case though, she and him weren't on particularly friendly terms when they first met _(I mean she did try to kill Luke)_ but as time went on, Artoo learned to accept her, especially since she made Luke feel complete, she was his counterpart.

He misses them just as much as he misses any Skywalker or Solo.

_("Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid."_

_"Never tell me the odds."_

_"Bring 'em on! I prefer a straight fight to all this sneakin' around!"_

_"Keep your distance, though, Chewie. But don't look like you're trying to keep your distance."_

_"It's not wise to upset a Wookiee."_

_"I am so glad I found you and didn't kill you."_

_"Time for you to do one of the six or eight things you do best."_

_"It's always nice to meet new people and make new enemies."_

_"Darling. I love you, you are my life and my light. If you ever do this to me again I will vape you where you stand."_

_"It's not about the legacy you leave, it's about the life you live.")_

Ben Skywalker is up next. Luke and Mara's son. Artoo had worked with Luke's son and Anakin-1's grandson many times, especially after Luke shut down. After his Jedi's passage into the Force, the war torn droid stayed by Ben's side until his own shut down. They continued together where Luke left off, Artoo had watched this boy grow up, watched as he learned to re-accept the Force through his cousin Jacen. He also saw as poor, poor Ben saw his own mother brought down by Caedus, Luke and Ben's relationship fragmenting.

Only to see them find healing when Caedus was destroyed and Luke was sent into exile. They had come back with a better understanding of each other and Ben even found love. His own counterpart.

Artoo found himself crying somehow, even though he was a droid.

_("Sorry about my last message. Dad assures me that whining is a family trait and that I should be over it by the time I'm thirty, but that's not much comfort, because if you're any example, it just turns into complaining."_

_"Dad, what's kriffing?"_

_"Jedi Skywalkers. Practicing a fine family tradition of rescuing people from the dark side."_

_"You know, it gives me hope that you screwed up so badly and so consistently as a kid, Dad."_

_"Doing the right thing isn't something special. It's the minimum. It's where we start each morning, not where we try to end up one day in the future. You taught me that."_

_"Is politics always like that? Why don't you both say what you mean?")_

Stang. He missed them all.

Artoo went onto serve many, many other Skywalkers. Right up until he was given to Cade Skywalker.

And he would never forget any of them.

Even people like Lando, Wedge, the rest of Rogue Squadron, Talon, Jag, and the other Jedi of the New Jedi Order. Of course C-3PO and Allana Solo as well.

May they forever be remembered.

Artoo found himself in front of Cade's door, beeping solemnly. Artoo thought one last time before he would go power down.

_The others may be gone..._

Cade groans from within.

_But there's still someone he can still look out for..._

_(Shmi, Padme, Anakin-1, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Rex, C-3PO, Luke, Leia, Han, Mara, Jaina, Jacen, Anakin-2, Ben, Allana, and Cade.)_

Yes. Artoo's old friends were gone...

But he still had plenty to stay functional for.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Its been years since I read anything legends Star Wars, so some things may have been out of place, but this is meant to be slightly AU, so...**

**I need to go refresh on my Star Wars Legends.**


End file.
